Jaime Carbon (ALRTF)
|songlink = Can't Go Back}} Jaime Carbon is a recurring character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information A young educated man from the state of Guerrero, Jaime grew up with a courageous heart and a cheerful demeanor. A native of Acapulco, Jaime was always put off by the insecure port and swore to help deal justice around it. This turned into a sheer desire to protect those in need and deal justice. To quench this thirst, Jaime enrolled in the Mexican military and became a soldier in Mendoza's unit. Diligent and loyal, he followed the man's command without hesitation. He formed a close friendship with Aguila Perez, another soldier. Jaime's mental painting of being a hero with the military became more and more crooked the more he realized how corrupt and inefficient the Mexican military was, despite serving under the squadron of Mendoza, the only one with integrity. During this time, his interactions with Aguila helped Jaime deal with the rage this accumulated for him. Plot Early apocalypse= Jaime was one of the few brave military soldiers to do his job once the apocalypse started. Saving all the lives he could, Jaime swore on following Mendoza all the way to the end. |-|Chapter 1= Jaime is introduced as one of the more cheerful inhabitants in the marketplace, and his dialogue with Aguila often provided brief comedy relief. Jaime prompts Mendoza to insult Ashton's suggestion of going on a possible rescue mission to the overrun high school, something that leads Mr. Chet to give a rather eye-opening speech. Jaime is one of the few people who later helps take out the massive wave of groseros that breach the marketplace that same night, saving the life of Jose Quintero with assistance from his fellow soldiers. In the aftermath of the attack, Jaime partakes in a mission to clear the nearby soccer field of infected, and is promptly captured by an unknown man along with Aguila, Mr. Chet, and marketplace guard Daniel Vanderpol. Luckily for Jaime, Mr. Chet manages to rescue the group and return to the marketplace with them. The following day, he's in the frontlines of the possible battle against Texta, a conflict that is luckily resolved without bloodshed. Days later, Jaime is once again in the front lines, defending the marketplace from a cartel attack led by Saul Mendrena. |-|Chapter 2= Although Manuel and Juarez perish during the heated battle, Jaime, Aguila and Pepe manage to survive and defend the breached gate from a wave of infected. Jaime helps burn the large number of corpses the following day. Jaime begins actively helping the marketplace expand and recollect supplies with his assistance of frequent supply runs, led by Mendoza. It is during one of these supply runs that Jaime changes for the worse. Jaime accepts traveling to the small town of el Cerrito in hopes of retrieving weapons, along with Aguila, Valdez, Franciso with Texta as their lead. Once reaching the armory and breaking into it with his fellow comrades, Jaime is the first to step in. While it was initially clear, Jaime discovered a young man by the name of Jesus Velez hiding from the group. Jesus proves to be just an innocent man who was only trying to hide himself from possible hostiles. As soon as Jaime offers to help him, he is shot in the back by Paloma Avila, a woman living with Jesus. Despite Jesus' pleads to stop, Paloma engages the supply runners in a gunfire exchange, one that ceases only when Valdez intervenes. Paloma apologizes to the group and introduces herself but by then, it is too late as she has attracted a herd with the first bullet she fired. With Jaime crippled by the bullet, there are not enough able bodies to combat the herd and carry away the weapons. Jaime eventually gives in to the pain of the bullet and Aguila sees the futility of their plan. In a brisk moment, Aguila chooses to stay behind a combat the herd while the group escapes with the weapons. His death severely affects Jaime. Following months since Aguila's death, Jaime has now become less cheerful and more menacing. Without Aguila to keep him company, Jaime begins to give in to his anger, fully blaming Paloma for the death of his best friend. Apart from Paloma, Jaime proceeds to harass other inhabitants like Ashton, going so far as to threaten his life along with Max Gomes'. Jaime takes a spot in the background for the remainder of the chapter, assisting in the apprehension of El Kanguro and Scorpion, as well as keeping an eye on the fireworks during the Christmas celebration alongside Pepe. |-|Chapter 3= TBA. Personality To be rewritten. Relations Personal life * †: Best friend, military comrade * : Rival Military * : Superior officer * : Comrade * †: Comrade * †: Comrade Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. Appearances Trivia *Jaime is one of two military soldiers to debut before Hero, the other being Mendoza. *KP made this handsome bastard a gif too! *Throughout Chapter 2, Jaime appeared in just 10 issues and only had dialogue in half of these appearances. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Hot af mofo Category:Antihero Category:Gif Sex by KP